Behind The Shades Chapter 1
by rebanellahart
Summary: Kyra is now in her second year of High School which has been good so far. That was until a new girl named Jenny showed up wearing ripped blue jeans an a pink short tank top that barely covered her chest. Kyra is at her locker putting up her bookba
1. Chapter 1

Kyra is now in her second year of High School which has been good so far. That was until a new girl named Jenny showed up wearing ripped blue jeans an a pink short tank top that barely covered her chest.

Kyra is at her locker putting up her bookbag as she gathers up her books that she needs for homeroom when she looks over an sees Jenny with her snotty friends coming her way.

" Hey Kyra" Jenny says with a smirk

" Hey Jenny" Why are you so happy a house fall on your sister." Kyra says with a sarcastic smile.

"very funny, kyra," says Jenny. "Hey, look, it's the wicked witch of the west. where are her flying monkeys?" she says as Mrs. hodge walks down the hall.

"Don't You mean you're flying monkeys that brough your butt here on this earth !" Kyra snaps

" Aww why you crying Mrs. Hodge can't get a man to fall in love with your ugly looks" Jenny says

"Jenny, knock it off!" says kyra as she turns to Mrs. Hodge "don't pay any attention to her. she's unpleasant."

"I'm unpleasent " What about Mrs. Hog over here shes worse than unpleasent ! " I'd feel sorry for the guy who want to see her naked !" Jenny snaps

"alright you've gone way too far this time! You'd better get to class before I knock your lights out!" Says Kyra as she gives Jenny an angry look

"You can't tell me what to do your not my mother !" Jenny says still standing infront of Kyra

"you are such a baby sometimes" says kyra

"Whatever !" "Girls lets go I'm sick of looking at trash ." Jenny says walking off with her friends.

" Mrs. Hodge are you ok ?" Kyra asked

"Not at this moment I'm not that really hurt what she said to me " Mrs. Hodge said with tears falling down her face.

"Mrs. Hodge it's not true what she said " Any guy would be stupid if they did't like you " Kyra said

"Your sweet Kyra " But the pain won't go away after what they said to me " Mrs. Hodge says walking back to her office.

Kyra standing still in the hallway wanting to go after Jenny an let her have it she knew she better get to class an just let it go before making matters worse.

Later That Afternoon

Jenny walks pass Mrs. Hodge who is talking to a student and drops Mrs. Hodge 's Skirt. " I'm sorry I did't mean to show the school your old wrinkled legs. " Jenny said laughing as she walked on by

(kyra walks up) Jenny! I'll deal with u later (turns to mrs. hodge) here, let me help u (helps mrs. hodge pull up her skirt) don't worry i'll deal with her later

"I'm so scared !" Jenny shouts back

"You better be! " Shouts Kyra. (Turns back to Mrs. Hodge ) Let's get you to you're office so you can relax." "You ok Mrs. Hodge?" Kyra asked

"I'll be alright, kyra. Thanks." says Mrs. Hodge. "I wish every student was as nice to me as you are"

"Nobody Messes with my friends" Kyra says

"really? i'm your friend?" says mrs. hodge. "i always thought u didn't like me."

" I liked you the day I first met you Mrs. Hodge" "You'll always be my friend no matter what" Kyra says

" Yuck !! I think I'm going to be sick !!" Jenny shouts from outside the door

"stay out of this, Jenny! You've caused enough trouble as it is!" says kyra

"Oh yeah shes got more trouble comeing her way " Jenny says with a evil laugh as she walks off

"don't worry about her. I'll be keeping my eye on her," says kyra

"Thanks" Mrs. Hodge says

" Would you like to come to my house for dinner Mrs. Hodge?" Kyra asked

"Thanks , Kyra. I'd like that"

"OMG! " Kyra you can't invite her to your house she might smell up the place

"Jenny!! " Why can't you be nice to her for once in your pathitic life of yours!" Kyra snaps

"why should i be nice to that witch? she gave me detention yesterday," says Jenny

"So she was only doing her job!! Jenny you don't have to treat her like dirt she has a heart you know oh wait u don't know cause you don't have one !! " Kyra yells

"oh yeah? well, she doesn't have a brain! what do u think about that?" Jenny snaps

" Stop talking about yourself thats not healthy " Kyra says

"shut up kyra," says Jenny, just the way cheyenne says it "Go fly away on you're broom before someone toes it away" Kyra says

" Don't you mean, Mrs. Hodge's Broomstick?" Jenny says

"No I mean your mothers!" Kyra snaps

"well at least my mother isn't a hothead!" says Jenny."I guess its true what they say about redheads and their tempers. oh, wait. you have red hair too. that explains the mood."

"So What at least my mother has a heart!"

"Oh and I suppose your saying mine doesn't ?"

"Yes you know the saying like mother like daughter."

" Shut up Kyra!" Jenny says shoving kyra

"You just wait Kyra Mrs. Hodge is going to get it so bad that she won't be able to walk !" Jenny says walking off

Chapter 2 will be up soon... 


	2. Chapter 2

Kyra just stands there inside Mrs. Hodge's office as she watches Jenny walk off even though she wanted to pound her into the ground for what she said to Mrs. Hodge.

"Mrs. Hodge everything is going to be ok I promise." Kyra says giving her a hug.

" I don't think anything is going to be ok Kyra she wants to hurt me till I feel numb all over my body! "Mrs. Hodge says through tears.

"Not if I can help it!" Kyra says with a demanding voice.

" There's nothing else we can do Kyra she wants to rip me down to the core let her have her fun after all I am the worst person that has ever walked into this school just like she said I'm a witch!! " Mrs. Hodge says crying.

"no your Not! don't you ever let me hear you say that ever again! you are a wonderfull woman and if anyone's a witch she is" Kyra says putting the facts straight.

"Ok how about my house since your eatting with us for dinner tonight" Kyra says

"anywhere is good as long as I'm away from here"  
"You got it" Kyra says walking out with Mrs. Hodge Reba's House

"Hey Mom I'm home from school!" Kyra says "Oh I also brought Mrs. Hodge along

Reba comes walking out of the kitchen holding a dishcloth in her hand. " Hey Mrs. Hodge nice to met you again." Reba says with a smile

"Hello Mrs. Hart How are you?" Mrs. Hodge says with a smile

"I'm fine" " Would you like something to drink?" Reba ask

"Whatever would be nice" Thanks

" You got it " Reba says walking towards the kitchen to get her drink when Van an Cheyenne come walking down the stairs

"Oh no its the cow woman!" Van screamed "

"VAN!" Kyra yells

"What!?"

"Don't talk to her like that she deserves respect!" Kyra screams

" Yeah Van!" Cheyenne says

"Oh wait a mintute here I thought we both hated her guts after what she did to us Cheyenne" Van said

"com-on Van that was years ago i got over it and i can't beleive you havent!" Cheyenne yells

"I'm sorry you're right Cheyenne " Sorry about that Mrs. Hodge" Van says apologizing

"It's okay Van I guess I deserved it from all the hurt I've caused you guys."

"No You did't deserve any of it Mrs. Hodge " We are so sorry please forgive us " Cheyenne said

"What about what I put your mom through I fired her from her first job she had I feel so bad about that it still goes through my mind sometime of how stupid I was back then ." Mrs. Hodge says

"that was years ago I'm sure she's forgot and forgave you by now mom's not one to hold a grudge" Kyra says

"Thanks, Mrs. Hart," says Mrs. Hodge. "Do you think you and Kyra could help me out with Jenny?"

" Jenny?" Who's that?" Reba asked

"This New girl at school who is torturting Mrs. Hodge really bad and she has something else up her sleeve that she has for her and it's not funny at all ." Kyra tells her mom

"What has she done so far Mrs. Hodge ?" Reba asked

"well, so far, all she's done is call me names, but she's definitely got something worse up her sleeve

"Don't forget she pulled your skirt down in the hallway" Kyra said

"Oh yeah! right infront of everybody too!" Says Mrs. Hodge

"What!" " That's just mean" Reba says

"Get this mom the next thing she's going to do to her she won't be able to walk."

"Don't worry. We're going to stop her. I don't know how , but we're going to stop her. "

" How are we going to do that mom?" " This girl is beyond evil she puts the D in Demon Child"

"I don't know how we're going to stop her, kyra, but we can't let her keep picking on mrs. hodge

Next Day At School

"Hey Kyra did you and Mrs. Hodge have a nice conversation on how she'll never get a man?" Jenny smirked.

"Jenny!" For once could you shut that big fat mouth of yours!" Kyra yelled

"Never!"

"Why don't you just stick your big fat foot in your mouth and swallow it!"

" How about you shut up Kyra!" Jenny says

"Nice comeback for a girl with no brain cells"

"You know who doesn't have any brain cells ?" Mrs. Hodge that's who!"

"No she has brain cells that never die unlike someone else I know!" Kyra snaps

Mrs. Hodge starts walking down the hallway as Jenny begins to stop her target .

"watch and learn Kyra" Jenny says

"Back away from her Jenny !" Kyra says steping infront of her.

"Make Me Red!"

"Ok " Kyra says pushing her down the hall "Be gone"

"No you be gone!" Jenny snaps

"Jenny get to class before you get into more trouble" Mrs. Hodge says

"No!" "Hey guys you want to know why Mrs. Hodge won't get a man !" Jenny yells "Why!" the students answer "Jenny you wouldn't" Kyra says

"You have no idea what I'm going to do to her so move out of my way!" Jenny yells "Jenny if you want to keep that pretty little face of your I suggest you don't say what your about ot say!" Kyra yells with anger "Jenny! " You heartless little .. Brat!!" Kyra yells about to pound her. When Mrs. Hodge stops Kyra from smacking Jenny.

"Why did you stop me, mrs. hodge? I'm trying to teach Jenny a lesson!"says kyra

"Cause shes not worth it Kyra shes getting her wish by hurting me so let her after all I am a old witch !" Mrs. Hodge says running off in tears

Kyra gives Jenny an angry look and says, "now look what u did, u spoiled little brat!"

"What" I'm not the one who's a big baby!" Jenny says walking off.

Kyra runs into Mrs. Hodge's office and finds her crying. " Mrs. Hodge , are you alright?"

"No I'm not alright !" Mrs. Hodge says putting her head down on her desk an sobs

"Why does everybody have to be so mean to you ?" Kyra ask

"Because they hate me, kyra. all of the students hate me, except for you"  
"Really how is that Mrs. Hodge?" Kyra ask

"I really don't know, Kyra. Maybe all those nasty things Jenny says are true!" says Mrs. Hodge "No there not true you are a wounderful lady and I'm proud to have you as my principle " Kyra says giving her a hug.

"Thanks, Kyra." says Mrs. Hodge. "Well, you'd better get to class. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"You sure I can stay an help you out with some things" Kyra says before leaving

"Thanks, but I'll be alright, " Says Mrs. Hodge

"Ok" Kyra says walking out of her office as she bumps into Jenny who was walking down the hallway

"Gotta go," says Jenny as she turns to go toward Mrs. Hodge's office

"Hold it!" Kyra says grabbing her arm " You take your tan hide butt and go to class an make sure I never see it again!" Kyra yells "You're not the boss of me! Let go!" cries Jenny as she tries to get away

"Wanna bet!" Kyra says knocking at Mrs. Hodge's door

"what's going on out there?" says mrs hodge

"Look who I found fixing to do something else to you " Kyra says

"I wasn't going to do anything. She's lying!" says Jenny

"I don't believe you Jenny you've done enough to me !" "Now get to class !" Mrs. Hodge says motioning for her to leave

"Make me!"

"Don't worry Mrs. Hodge I'll make her get to class if I have to drag her butt there!"

"I'm not scared of you, kyra," says Jenny

"That makes two of us cause I'm not scared of you either you little troll!" Kyra yells

"Hothead!"

"Bimbo!"

"Fine but you just wait cause Mrs. Hodge is going to get stung good after lunch today" Jenny says unlishing from Kyra's hand as she walks off

"Just what do you mean by getting stung Jenny!" " You better watch it!" Kyra yells

"And what is little Miss Hothead gonna do about it ?" Jenny says

"I'm not sure but I know you are not going to hurt Mrs. Hodge this time if I have anything to do with it!" Kyra snaps

Jenny grabs Mrs. Hodge's Hand an starts to drag her outside when Kyra trys to stop her.

"Jenny you better let go of her right now!"

"no! get out of my way" Jenny says as she pushes through Kyra

"Not a chance in heck will I ever get out of your way!" "Fine I'll drag you with me than!" Jenny says as she drags Kyra with her

"Kyra let her have her fun with me its what she wants " Mrs. Hodge says tearing up

"No Mrs. Hodge she is not going to hurt you I'm not letting her either!" Kyra says

Two girls get a hold of Kyra and move her away while two other girls grab Mrs. Hodge by her feet.

"This is for being a witch !!" Jenny yells picking up hand fulls of dirt and throwing it at her, tearing her blouse, an skirt until Mrs. Hodge's body is almost exposted for everyone to see everthing.

"Oh I totally forgot" Jenny says as she grabs a jar of honey an pours it all over Mrs. Hodge's Body along with a bucket full of fire ants.

"Now you won't have to worry about botox!" Jenny says laughing as Mrs. Hodge is lying there getting stung an crying so hard that her tear stained face is burning so much an her body is swelling up so bad from all the bites shes getting from the ants.

"Mrs. Hodge !!" Kyra crys out as she breaks away from the girls who had her by the arms "Jenny I outta kill you for this you stupid little Bitch!!" Kyra yells

"She deserves it! thats what happens when your a bitch" Jenny yells back

"Shes not a Bitch you are you dumb stupid ass!" "Jenny you are so going to get your ass kicked by me !" Kyra yells as she comforts Mrs. Hodge who's eyes was almost swollon shut from the bites she was getting. Kyra grabs her cell phone an calls 911

"Like I'm scared of you Kyra!" " well anywho I'm out of here have fun bye!" Jenny chuckles as she leaves with her girls.

After Kyra calls 911 she also calls Reba to let her know what has happend.

"Mrs.Hodge are you gonna make it till the abulance comes?" "my mom said she;s on her way and the ambulance is aswell" Kyra says still holding on to Mrs.Hodge

As Mrs. Hodge trys to say something she can't cause of her lips that are swollon shut but all she can do is cry an wants to scream so bad she can't stand it cause it hurts so much.

"Oh Mrs. Hodge please be ok " Kyra says starting to Kyra as she looks up to see her Mom running towards her.

"Mom !" Oh Thank God you're here" Kyra says

"OMG!" Mrs. Hodge what happend to you!" Reba yelled

"She can't say anything mom her lips are swollon shut" "Listen I'll tell you the whole story later right now help me get her to the abulance truck." Kyra says as they pull up in the school yard.

At The Hospital

As Kyra and Reba wait for the doctor to tell them how Mrs. Hodge is doing, Kyra decides to sit down an tell her mom the whole story.

"What a little Rat!" Reba yells

"She's worse than a rat mom she's a big B!" Kyra yells

"Kyra!" I've tought you better than that!" Reba says

"I'm sorry mom but she is one an for her to do what she did to her was way over the line "

" I agree but not near me okay"

"Yes mom" Kyra says as she looks up to see the doctor coming down the hallway

"Ms. Hart " Dr.Smith says walking up to them

"Yes doctor is she going to be ok ?" Reba ask

"I'm not sure ma'ma she was stung pretty badly expectally around her womanhood" "She's going to need surgery first thing in the morning so we're going to have to keep her overnight then hope for the rest" Dr. Smith says

"Can we go see her?" Kyra ask

" Sure but you can't stay long she needs her rest" Dr. Smith says motioning them down the hall to her room

"okay thank you doctor" Reba says as she takes Kyra to see Mrs.Hodge.

"Mrs. Hodge you ok?" Kyra ask seeing she is still in pain but can open her mouth up a little to talk.

"not...really...just... a... little..."Mrs.Hodge wispers

"Oh I'm so sorry I tried to stop her but she had two girls holding me down I couldn't move" Kyra said crying as she hugged Mrs. Hodge gently.

"don't...cry...Kyra...its...not..your..fault..."Mrs.Hodge says trying to pat her on the back

'NO!! DON'T LEAVE ME !! " MRS. HODGE SAYS CRYING AN SCREAMING "

'MOM CALL THE NURSE !!" KYRA SAYS AS SHE NOTICES MRS. HODGE HAS PASSED OUT. "OMG MOM GET FORGET THE NURSE GET THE DOCTOR QUICK !!" KYRA SAYS HOLDING ON TO MRS. HODGE "ITS GOING TO BE OK I PROMISE" KYRA SAYS HOLDING ON TO HER HANDS AS SHE CRYS TEARS INTO MRS. HODGE'S HANDS.

Chapter 3 is coming soon... WARNING MAY HAVE SOME GRAPHIC SCENES AS THE CHAPTER GOES ON... 


	3. Chapter 3

Next Morning At The Hospital

Reba and Kyra get there to make sure everything is going ok with Mrs. Hodge.

"I hope she makes it through this mom" Kyra says almost in tears

"She will baby don't worry everything will be fine" Reba says as she comforts Kyra

The Doctor comes down the hallway as he notices Reba and Kyra . " Hey Ms. Hart, how are you ?" Dr. Smith asked "I'm doing fine , how's Mrs. Hodge?" Reba asked "Shes still in a lot of pain, but theres something I want to ask you about if you don't mind me saying" Dr. Smith said rubbing his chin

"what would that be, Dr. Smith?" asks Reba

"Last night she was screaming jenny don't get me so loud that it was like she was getting murdered by someone" "Just who is this Jenny ?" Dr.Smith asked

"Jenny is a student of hers that's doing all kinds of nasty things to her. She's the one who pushed her in the dirt and caused her to get bit by the ants," Reba explains

"Why would a student do that ?"

"I really don't know, Dr. Smith. For some reason Jenny hates Mrs. Hodge."

"She must really hate her after finding a huge cut in Mrs. Hodge's innter thighs"

"I wonder how Jenny managed to do that. that little brat!"

"I'm not sure but right now I have to get her ready for surgery" Dr. Smith says walking off

"So mom is she going to be ok ?" Kyra asked

"I hope so, Kyra, " says Reba. " I still can't believe Jenny did this to her. "

" Me either she's such a sweet lady"

"yes she is," said reba."by the way, do you know how Mrs. Hodge got a huge cut on her inner thigh?"

Jenny walks in the room and says, "I do."

"Oooo You stupid little Bitch what are you doing here !" Kyra said putting her fist in her face

"for your information, Kyra, I just came by to see how mrs. hodge is doing." says Jenny

"no you did't you came here to make sure she was still hurt !!" " Well she is thanks to your sorry ... " Kyra couldn't say it cause she was so mad

"calm down, kyra,"says reba. she then turns to Jenny and says, "Jenny, I think you need to leave. You've caused enough trouble as it is."

"Why should I your not my mother" Jenny snaps back

"Watch it Jenny!" You say one word to my mom I'm going to smack you so hard your grandchildren will feel it !" Kyra yells

"oh, yeah? well, what do you think about this?"says Jenny as she shoves reba

"That does it wheres the sleeping gas I'd like to put you under it !" Kyra yells

"you can't use it. Its for doctors use only." says Jenny "I don't care !" Nobody pushes my mom around an gets away with it!" Kyra snaps "Oh just like nobody will sleep with her because shes so fat!" Jenny snaps

"That does it!"says Kyra as she shoved Jenny."you know what, Jen? I punched a girl once before and I'll do it to you if you don't stop!"

"You don't have the guts!" Jenny snaps" JENNY WHY DON'T YOU GET YOUR BUTT OUTSIDE BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS ALL INTO THE MIDDLE OF NEXT SUMMER!!" REBA SNAPS

"wanna bet?"says kyra as she makes a fist and gets ready to punch Jenny

"Alright Kyra I'll stop but not for now cause I have a huge surprise for Mrs. Hodge when she gets back to school" Jenny says walking away with an evil laugh

"Jenny you do anything to hurt Mrs. Hodge again I will hunt you down like the dog you are!" Kyra yelled

"I'm not the dog, kyra. I think you're confusing me with Mrs. Hodge and your mother!"

"No I think you mean you an your mother !" Kyra snaps back

"No one talks bad about my mother and gets away with it!"says Jenny as she shoves kyra, which makes kyra mad

"Why don't you go get some botox an make your mouth bigger than your ass!!" Kyra says back

"Shut up Kyra!" Jenny says

" Is that all you have as comebacks is shut up ?" " No wounder you got a F in English you can't talk right !" Kyra says to Jenny

"oh yeah? well, first of all, I didn't get an F in English. I got a D -, so ha!"says Jenny.

"I wounder what that D stands for ?" " Oh I know Dumb Ass !"

"Hey, I thought we agreed we weren't going to talk about Mrs. Hodge,"says Jenny

" I thought we agreed we wern't going to talk about your mother!"

" No I thought we agreed not to talk about Your mother!"

'NOW I KNOW WHERE YOU GET YOUR UGLY LOOKS FROM KYRA YOUR MOTHER AND YOUR HOT HEAD TEMPER !!" JENNY YELLS

"Jenny why don't you go to the wizard an get a brain an a heart !" Reba says running with tears in her eyes

"Whatever " Kyra just make sure Mrs. Hodge gets back to the school on time for her big surpise from me " Jenny says walking out of the hospital

Part 4 is coming soon maybe have more graphics so let that be a warning... 


	4. Chapter 4

""Jenny before you go how did Mrs. Hodge get that cut on her leg?" Kyra asked getting angry as the blood rushed to her head.

"Why do you want to know so bad Kyra" "You going to kiss her boo boo " Jenny says in a childish voice

"Your going to be kissing my fist if you don't tell me how she got that cut!" Kyra yelled

"And what if I don't want to tell!" " What you going to do about it!" Jenny snapped

"Punch you're face in!" Kyra yells

"Oh I'm scared" Jenny says

"You should be!" "An you better tell me how she got that cut!" Kyra yells holding her fist to her face.

"Get your fist out of my face Kyra!" Jenny snapped shoving Kyra's hand out of her face.

"No! not until you tell me how she got that cut!" Kyra snapped as she shoved back

"Never!" Jenny Shouted

"Look you Bitch!! " Tell me now or I'm going to put you under!" Kyra yells

"no it's not you're business to know!" Jenny said shoving Kyra into the rack of dinner trays

"Like Hell it is !" "Shes my friend that you hurt !!" Kyra yells " Now tell tell me !!

"Why should I ?" Jenny snapped

"Cause if you don't I'll hurt you so bad you'll be in worse shape than Mrs. Hodge is in!!"

"You know Kyra, you really don't scare me at all" Jenny said looking Kyra straight in the eye, " What I do to Mrs. Hodge , I don't tell and you can't even beat it out of me"

"Wanna Bet!"

"Yeah I wanna bet!" Jenny Barked

"Good !" Kyra says punching Jenny in the nose

"OW! you Bitch" Jenny said holding her nose as blood came pouring out of her nose, she took a swing at Kyra and hit her full square in the eye.

"OW!! " Kyra screamed

Reba comes running over to see what the heck is going on

"Kyra!! What on earth is going on here!!" Reba snapped

" I want Jenny to tell me how she got that cut on Mrs. Hodge's Leg an she won't tell me so I punched her in the nose an she punched me in the eye" Kyra says feeling the urge to hit Jenny again

"Ok first of all Kyra you shouldn't have hit Jenny even though she deserved it " and Jenny don't hit my daughter ever again you got that!!" Reba snapped at her

"She got the cut cause I was trying to get her underware off !" Jenny snapped

"Why on earth would you want to do that to someone who has done nothing to you an for you to put her through hell like this is so down right evil !!" Reba yelled

"Because she deserved it!!" She's a slut!!" Jenny yelled

"What makes you say she's a slut , you don't even know her" Kyra is really ready to sock Jenny again

"Cause shes just like her mother!!"

"How do you know her mother? " Kyra asked

"I don't I can just see it in her!!" Duh She's stupid!!"

"I don't have time for this I have a present I have to get ready for Mrs. Hodge back at school !" "Hope to see you both there!" Jenny said walking out

"You telling me " Kyra says back

"Mrs. Hart " Dr Smith says coming down the hallway

"Yes doctor how she is?" Reba asked

"Shes doing better but she needs her rest if you want to come back an see her you can for a few mintutes" Dr. Smith said

"Thanks doctor" Reba says as she takes Kyra by the hand an walks her to Mrs. Hodge's Room.

"Mrs. Hodge it's me Kyra" " How are you?" Kyra asked walking towards her

"I'm doing better but it still hurts so bad Kyra I don't understand why she would want to hurt me this bad." Mrs. Hodge says begining to cry as the tears burned her face

" I can cause shes a devil from HE double L Hockey Sticks !!" Kyra says

"I'll have to agree with you on that one" Mrs. Hodge says sitting up in her bed

"Well , I'm glad to see you still have you're sense of humor, " Says Kyra. "You just make sure you get plenty of rest and I'll take of Jenny."

"Yeah " Huh Kyra did she tell you how she gave me this cut on my leg?" Mrs. Hodge says showing her deep cut

"Yes. She says she was trying to take off your underware. Is that what really happend? " asks Kyra

"Some of it Kyra " Mrs. Hodge said as she started sobbing

"What else did she do?"

"She.." Kyra I can't say it!!" Mrs. Hodge says as tears start flowing down her face

"What? Mrs. Hodge you can tell me " Kyra said holding Mrs. Hodge's Hand

"She scrached me with her nails while she was yanking my skirt off" And when I cried of pain she did it again!" Mrs. Hodge said crying

"I don't believe her! Doesn't that girl even have a heart?" Says Kyra

"No she's pure evil Kyra thats all she is"

"Evil's not a strong enough word to describe her, but I don't use that kinda of language," Says Kyra

" I know what you mean " Mrs. Hodge says wipping away her tears. "Can I ask you both something ?" Mrs. Hodge asked Kyra an Reba

"Sure" Reba an Kyra said in Unsion

"How come you two out of the whole entire world is nice to me ?" " I mean Reba after what I did to you an cheyenne an Van I'm surprised you still don't hate me "

"I don't hold grudges and besides kyra really likes you" Reba said

"Yes, I do like you, and I don't hold grudges either. I learn that from my mom,"says kyra, looking over at reba

"Then How come Jenny an the other kids hate me so much what did I ever do to them "

"Because that's the way Jenny is,"says Reba. "I don't think she really likes anybody!"

Dr. Smith comes into the room." Mrs. Hodge you can go home today all your test came out good"

"Thank you, Dr. Smith, Says Mrs. Hodge

Next Day at School

"Awww did the big baby come out of the hosptial " Jenny said as she say Kyra an Mrs. Hodge walking through the door

"Back off , Jenny, "says Mrs. Hodge. "By the way, you still have detention today."

"Yeah well you still have your present to get from me " "It's in the lunch room" Jenny says walking towards the lunch room

"She's had enough presents from you Jenny!!" "You are not about to give her another one !" Kyra snaps

"watch me," says jenny as she goes to turn on the video "OMG !!" Mrs. Hodge its you having surgery Kyra says gasping

(Jenny Laughing)

"JENNY YOU STUPID LITTLE CRUEL BITCH !! " KYRA SAYS YELLING AS SHE COMES TOWARDS HER READY TO SMACK HER IN THE FACE

"GET AWAY FROM ME OR I'LL GIVE YOU WORSE THAN I GAVE MRS. HODGE!" SAYS JENNY "GO AHEAD YOU DUMB ASS !!"

"WAIT A MINTUTE WHERE DID MRS. HODGE GO ?!" JENNY I WILL HURT YOU SO BAD YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO HEAL THE PAIN I'LL GIVE YOU !!

"I'M NOT SCARED OF YOU KYRA"  
'REALLY!!" KYRA SAYS PUSHING HER FACE INTO SOMEONES PLATE FULL OF MASHED POTATOES

OH YEAH?? WELL TAKE THIS!" SAYS JENNY AS SHE SQUIRTS KETCHUP AND MUSTARD ALL OVER KYRA'S BRAND NEW SHIRT

"OHHH " YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT YOU LOW LIFE WITCH!!" KYRA SAYS THROWING A STUDENTS LUNCH TRAY AT HER HEAD.

Mrs. Hodge walks in to see the mess they caused not caring what happend to Jenny cause she did enough pain to her to last a life time. "Jenny I'm suspending you for a whole year!!" MRS. HODGE SAYS AS SHE CRYS

"WHY ME !! KYRA STARTED IT!! JENNY YELLED

"EXCUSE ME? I STARTED IT? I DON'T THINK SO!!" KYRA SAID NEARLY READY TO RAM A CAN OF MT. DEW INTO HER FACE.

'WHY DON'T YOU SUPSEND HER INSTEAD OF ME!! " JENNY SNAPPED

"Because I'm not a bad ass like you!!" Kyra snapped

"Alright, girls. I've had enough out of you,"says Mrs. Hodge. "Jenny, go to the office and call your mom to come pick you up. Then you can clean up this mess!"

"WHY DON'T YOU CLEAN IT UP YOU OLD HAG!! " JENNY SNAPPS BACK TO MRS. HODGE

"Jenny, go now before I make you clean the entire school with a toothbrush!"

"OH THAT WOULD BE FUNNY !!" KYRA LAUGHED

"shut up, kyra,"says Jenny. "Mrs. Hodge, how come kyra doesn't have to help me clean? it's her mess too."

"Tell her why Mrs. Hodge" Kyra says hugging her

"Because Kyra isn't the one who did all those mean things to me. Jen, you can consider this part of your punishment for what happened."says mrs. hodge

"OH boo hoo " "You got to be kidding me !!" " She gets off scott free from not getting suspended from school !" Jenny says

'YEAH AT LEAST SOMEONE IN THIS SCHOOL LIKES ME FOR WHO I AM AN ALSO LOVES ME TOO LIKE A FRIEND. " MRS. HODGE SAYS HUGGING KYRA

"You two make me sick!!" Jenny says walking out of the lunch room. "By the way I'm not finished with you yet Mrs. Hodge

The End... 


End file.
